Witch Way Now?
by SamanthaLB
Summary: Angel Investigations, how can we help? After a series of bad events in her life Ella is at a crossroads and with the help of a certain brooding vampire, which way will she go? For Ella decisions really do mean life or death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!! Well I finally made my first story, and it is about an idea that has been floating around my head for awhile. I am not sure if you guys will like it so this is a taster chapter to see if I should continue. So please tell me what you think and enjoy and I can start updating. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything in the world of Angel. **

_Two wrongs don't make a right._

That is the saying I lived by for the whole eighteen years of my life. I always just saw the black and white, the good and bad, until recently, because recently the grey started becoming a whole load more pronounced.

My parents were never what you would call normal, I mean they weren't bad parents; they just had a certain look on life that was different to others. I guess I always just chose to ignore it; the saying ignorance was bliss was there for a reason, right?

My ignorance lasted up until two years ago when I was told that my parents had left this world. Car accident. I then did what any other hormonal 16 year old would have done, I acted out. I discovered my love of certain liquids and the male anatomy. I was then shoved into a group foster home until my eighteenth birthday, which was four months ago.

I have been living in LA for exactly four months, sharing an apartment and an office with my new friend Stephanie. It wasn't the Plaza but it was… comfy.

Who am I kidding it was hole, dark and damp, no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise.

I guess I could have had it a whole load worse, I mean if it wasn't for Stephanie I would be taking my clothes off for a living. Instead here I am serving fat middle class people overpriced coffee and cake they probably shouldn't be eating in the first place.

I didn't see him until a couple of nights ago but according to my friend, Stephanie he had been coming to the café a lot recently. I am not quite sure how I missed him as saying he was attractive was an incredible understatement. Brooding, dark, dangerous, hot were the words that came to mind. He is the kind of guy you fantasise about, the guy that takes over and corrupts your thoughts, the kind of guy you definitely notice.

So here I am now trying to get the damn cappuccino machine to work whilst sparing glances to Mr. Dark and Brooding over there who is currently sitting in _my_ section of the café. Guess I can't prolong this any longer time to go talk to Mr. Attractive.

"Hey sir, my names Ella, what can I get you?" oh god my voice sounds too fake and bubbly even to me.

"Black coffee please, and by the way it's Angel."

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking, I gradually opened my eyes as the pounding in my head became more prominent, the blurry shapes became more frantic in front of me. As a feminine voice announced loudly "she's awake", therefore causing the sledgehammer in my head to be slammed down with more force.

The real wonder of what was going on seeped into my mind as I forced my aching body to move into a sitting position. For the first time I opened my eyes and found myself staring directly into an annoyed face.

"… who the hell are you?" fell out of my throat as I pulled back to find myself staring into the eyes of a stunning woman, she had sophisticated shoulder length hair planted on a flawless face accompanied by soft features, which in turn was attached to a slender, tall body.

"Cordy," warned another brunette, shooting a disapproving look to this apparent 'Cordy'.

"Hey Ella, I'm Fred and this Cordelia" she said in a soft tone pointing at herself and the woman who had taken about ten years off my life with the brutal wake up. "Are you feeling ok?" she carried on.

"Yeah, not to sound rude but how do you know my name and what the hell is going on?" I replied, not bothering with formalities.

"umm, what happened, an interesting… question, to which I defiantly have the answer…" Fred was saved from her uncomfortable stuttering as subject of my fantasies walked causally into the room, as though he owned it. He was wearing an all black outfit, which may not have worked on others but he totally carried it off. It was Mr. Dark and Brooding himself.

"Ella, don't you remember?" He said with a serious expression upon his beautiful face.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore and I stood up from the sofa I was seated upon and let it out "No! Obviously I don't otherwise I wouldn't keep asking questions all the time, I have no idea where I am and I have no idea who half the freaking people are in this room. And nobody is telling me anything and I am currently sitting here with a huge bump on my head, so to answer your question, no I don't remember."

"Care to fill in the blanks?" I continued.

Then the funniest thing happened a smile began to grown on his beautiful face, "I guess they chose the right person then."

"What!?"

"Take a seat and I will, as you asked 'fill in the blanks'" He gestured to the two other women in the room, whom I had previously forgotten "Cordy, Fred why don't you go make some coffee or something."

I sat down on the sofa on which I had woken up and waited for an explanation.

"Listen, this can be looked at in two ways, good or bad and I hope to God that you think it is good."

"For me to make that decision you have to tell me what it is first." I pointed out, getting even more frustrated.

"Ok, Ella," he paused "you're a witch…"


End file.
